The present invention relates to a foot securing device particularly usable for trekking boots.
Trekking boots are currently usually constituted by a sole and an upper which is provided, in a forward position, with a resting tab for the foot instep region and with flaps closeable by means of adapted laces.
Such trekking boots usually have an upper whose height is such as to rise above the malleolar region in order to allow optimum securing of the user's ankle. The following characteristics are usually required of these known boots: in view of their particular use, the sole employed must have a given degree of rigidity in order to support the foot while walking on rough paths, while the upper must be rather soft so as to facilitate the articulation of the foot.
These two characteristics entail a problem in known boots: the foot can in fact move rather freely inside the upper, with consequent shifting while walking which results in lower stability for the user.
The act of tightening the laces of the boots as much as possible in order to stabilize the foot inside the upper is not sufficient, and indeed such tightening causes high tension in the front part of the boot, leading to user discomfort while walking, since the foot flexes several times when walking.